Open My Eyes
by BookLover757
Summary: Ginny knows that Draco Malfoy is a big pain. But a can a friend open Ginny's eyes to show her that she likes him? My first fanfic. R&R. GWxDM.
1. Insults

**A/N Hey people who decided to click on my story. This is my first fanfic, and it's probably not the best. But whatever. Um, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**On the first day of her sixth year at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley waved goodbye to her parents and pulled her trunk onto the train. She soon found the compartment that Luna Lovegood was sitting in and went inside.

"Hi, Luna," she said, sitting across from her friend. Luna was her best friend, but Hermione was a good one, too. But she was always with Harry and Ron, so Ginny mostly hung out with Luna, even if she was a little strange.

"Hello," Luna replied, looking up from the book she was reading. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay." Ginny went on to tell Luna about her summer job and how Harry and Hermione had spent a lot of time there. She was halfway through telling her friend a funny story that involved Ron trying to make Harry a birthday cake without magic when the compartment door slid open and showed the trolley and the old lady pushing it.

"Anything from the trolley?" asked the old woman with a smile.

"Two licorice wands and two chocolate frogs, please," Ginny said. "Want anything?" she asked Luna.

"I'll have a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Luna said.

The lady handed the girls the candy and Ginny in turn gave her the money. The old lady left and the compartment door slid closed again. They began eating their candy and a few minutes later the door opened again and this time revealed Draco Malfoy, with Gregory Goyle and Vince Crabbe behind him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked with a sneer.

"How can you afford to buy candy with a family as poor as yours?" he answered, completely ignoring Ginny's question.

"Some people actually work to earn money, not just use their rich daddy's money," Ginny retorted.

"Well, at least my 'rich daddy' can afford a big house," Draco said. "That way we aren't stuck in a tiny shack like _some _people." He clearly meant the Weasleys.

"Is it possible for something that isn't an insult to come out of your mouth?" Ginny asked. "Because I have never heard you say anything productive."

"Oh, it's possible," Draco said. "I just prefer to make fun of you." He smirked at Ginny.

"Can you please just leave us alone?" Ginny asked, getting very annoyed with Draco right now. "_I_ would prefer that you not insult me."

"Well, Weasley, you aren't the only person in this compartment," Draco said, turning his head to look at Luna. "What if Lovegood wants me to stay."

"Leave," Luna said bluntly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned away and walked off, probably to torture some other people.

"Why does he think that he can just come in here and start making fun of my family?" Ginny asked Luna when Draco was gone. Luna opened her mouth to answer but Ginny kept talking. "I swear, if he tries to insult me or my family one more time I am going to hex him so many times that he'll wish he had been nicer to me. I can honestly say that I absolutely hate that evil little–"

"Ginny!" Luna interrupted. "We both know that's not true."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confused.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You know you like him." When Ginny continued to look at Luna with an uncomprehending look on her face, Luna said, "Draco Malfoy!"

"What are you talking about?!" Ginny exclaimed. How could she like Draco? She hated him! Right?

"You two are constantly throwing insults at each other, and thankfully no one but me can see through that. They, especially you brother, would be appalled to find out that you like a Slytherin, not to mention a Malfoy! But, fortunately, he hasn't noticed. Same with other people. I don't think even Draco Malfoy himself knows you like him."

"That's because I _don't_ like him. It's all in your head." _Yeah right_, a voice at the back of Ginny's head said. She told it to shut up.

"Whatever you say," Luna said. "But you'll soon realize that I'm right." She opened her book again and started to read before Ginny could reply.

"And how do you know so much?" Ginny asked, ignoring the fact that Luna had dropped the subject.

"I was put in Ravenclaw for a reason," was the blonde girl's only response. Ginny let it go, but, thanks to Luna, her thoughts were on Draco for the rest of the train ride. She couldn't accept that she liked Draco. It was just not possible. But, then again, maybe it was.

When the train finally screeched to a stop when they arrived at the Hogsmeade station, Ginny got her trunk and walked with Luna outside to the carriages. Luna gave the thestral pulling the one they choose a piece of meat before climbing in after her friend. About a minute later Neville Longbotton got in next to them. The carriage started up to the castle, and Ginny almost completely forgot about Draco when she saw the familiar structure looming above their heads. The operative word being almost.

The three of them walked up to Hogwarts and went through the huge doors with the other students. Ginny saw Draco walk over to the Slytherin table and quickly looked away. She didn't want him suspecting anything, even if there was nothing to suspect. Ginny waved slightly to Luna, and then sat down at the Gryffindor table with Neville while her friend sat at the Ravenclaw table. A couple minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came over and sat across from Ginny and Neville.

"Hey, Ginny," Ron said. "We didn't see you on the train."

"I was with Luna," Ginny replied, purposely not telling him about her encounter with Draco.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Are you looking forward to this year?" Hermione asked. "Ron told us you got almost all Outstandings on your O.W.L.'s."

Ginny blushed. "Yeah, but I got an Acceptable in Divination and Exceeds Expectations in Herbology and History of Magic," she muttered.

"That's still really good," Harry said. "Way better than Ron and me, and practically as good as Hermione." Ginny just shrugged, with a faint pink still on her cheeks.

Dumbledore then stood up and greeted the students. Then the Sorting began and the semi-scared looking first years were put into the Houses they would fit in best. After it had ended, Ginny quickly ate her food. For a reason she didn't know, she was very hungry. Once the food was gone from her plate, she got up and started off toward the Gryffindor tower.

After she had exited the Great Hall, she turned the corner and knocked right into Draco Malfoy. Draco managed to stay upright, but Ginny ended up on the floor. She looked up at him, glaring while he glared down at her.

"Would you watch where you're going, Weasley?" he snarled. "I don't want your filthy Mudblood-loving germs on me." He brushed off his robes, wiping off the "Mudblood-loving germs."

"What makes you think I was the one not watching where I was going?" she shot back, getting up. "You are just as easily at fault."

"No, it's your fault," he said. "I'm just an innocent victim of your klutziness."

"Yeah, of course you are," Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to the Gryffindor common room." She walked off by him and accidentally brushed his arm with hers. She kept going, but an involuntary blush appeared on her face. Thank God she was facing away from Draco.

She made it to the common room without meeting anyone else, except for a few Hufflepuff girls who were gossiping in one of the corridors. Ginny told the Fat Lady the password and entered through the portrait hole. She went straight up to the girls' dorms and got ready for bed. Even though it was really early, she fell asleep quickly and didn't wake up until the rays of sun streamed in through the window.

Ginny got dressed and went down to the Great Hall, only to find that it was mostly deserted except for a handful of early-risers. She checked her watch and it told her that it was 6:30. She sighed and sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat her food. She was finished before anyone else, so she went outside to enjoy the morning. She found that she wasn't the only one who liked the early morning.

Draco Malfoy was leaning against a tree near the doors, the slight wind tugging at his white-blonde hair. When he heard the doors open, he turned to see Ginny Weasley standing there, the sun glinting off her long red hair.

"What are you doing out here?" Ginny asked him. "One would think that you would be inside, tormenting one of the other students."

"Oh, so you know me really well, don't you?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Ginny answered. "That's just what you would normally be doing."

"What about you? You're out early. So why can't I be too?"

"I was just asking what you were doing out here," Ginny said, taking a step back. "Just forget it." She turned to walk away but her foot got caught on a rock, a rather large one, and she fell over. She groaned, staying where she was, not really wanting to get up. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Draco standing above her, smirking.

"Wow," he said. "You should get your eyes checked or something. That's the second time you've fallen over because of not watching where you were going."

"Shut up, Malfoy," she muttered, pushing herself up. She started back to the castle, this time looking to make sure there were no more rocks. She heard Draco laughing a little and shot him a dirty look over her shoulder, thankfully turning her head back forward in time to not run into the door.

Ginny went back up to the common room to get her bag, and then went to her first class, Transfiguration. She was the first one there, so she sat down and started to read a book. The classroom started to fill up a little while later, and Professor McGonnagal began the lesson.

The day passed and Ginny didn't see Draco again until just before dinner. She just walked past him and sat down with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. After dinner, Ginny left with Hermione, heading toward the common room. They weren't that far away from the Great Hall when Draco appeared out of nowhere and made the girls jump.

"Where'd you come from?" Ginny demanded.

"Bathroom," Draco replied simply. "Someone's demanding today. First this morning and then now?"

"Leave us alone, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Why don't you tell the blood traitor to leave _me_ alone, Mudblood," Draco said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on Hermione. Let's go." She glared at Draco, but she couldn't help but remember what Luna had said the day before about her liking him. Maybe she did. They were constantly fighting, and Ginny had developed a small liking to him. But she couldn't. No way. _This is not happening,_ she thought. _It can't be._

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled away and they continued their walk to the Gryffindor common room. She fell asleep with Draco Malfoy still in her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N I know this chapter was really boring. But I promise that it will get better. **

**Please click the button and review!! I'll try and update soon.**

**—BookLover757**


	2. Stalker

**Hello. sorry i haven't updated in a while. i just couldn't figure out what to write. okay, i have a few things i need to say (or, rather, write):**

**1) thank you to the two people that reviewed, but i would like a few more. pretty please!!**

**2) in this fanfic, Voldemort has not come back. but i will have him come alive if people want it and if i can put it into the sory. though it would be very easy, considering i am not sure where this story will go.**

**3) some of the chapters will have Ginny as the center of attention, and others will have Draco. it depends on what the chapter is about and who i want to be in the spotlight. i might even have Luna be the center of attention in one. this one is Draco.**

**thank you for choosing to read my story. enjoy!**

* * *

It was sunny on the first Saturday of the term, and Draco Malfoy rolled off his bed while trying to get away from the beams of sun that were trying to get under his eyelids

It was sunny on the first Saturday of the term, and Draco Malfoy rolled off his bed while trying to get away from the beams of sun that were trying to get under his eyelids. He groaned and pushed himself off the floor. Draco got dressed and went down to breakfast. He sat at the Slytherin table and ate his breakfast quickly, still upset about the way he woke up.

When he was finished, Draco started to go to the Slytherin common room to get his bags, but remembered that it was Saturday. He stopped just outside the Great Hall and thought about what to do. He didn't really like weekends, because there wasn't much to do. He decided to go down to the lake and watch the Giant Squid.

He walked down to the dock and sat down. Either the Giant Squid was sleeping, or it didn't feel like surfacing. But whatever the reason, it didn't jump out, and so Draco was just looking out at the great expanse of the Black Lake.

Not long after Draco had gotten to the lake, Ginny Weasley arrived. Draco turned and saw her there, her red hair catching the sun and blowing in the slight wind. His breath caught slightly; the youngest Weasley really was the best-looking one. But Draco shook that thought out of his head. He was a Slytherin, and Slytherins don't like Gryffindors. And Malfoys definitely don't like Weasleys. It just didn't happen.

"Are you stalking me?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

"Well," Draco began, "first, a few days ago, you came outside after breakfast after me. And now, once again, you have followed me." He smirked at her.

"I'm not stalking you," Ginny said. "We just happen to end up at the same place, at the same time." She walked over and sat on the other side of the dock and let her feet dangle over the water.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Sitting."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Why do you feel like it?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions?" Ginny looked over at Draco, who was looking at her, and sighed. "I want to sit here and look at the lake, but _you_ happen to be here. I am trying to ignore you." She looked back out at the lake.

Draco also turned toward the lake and watched as the sun rose higher into the sky. He stole a few glances at the red haired girl next to him and couldn't help but think that she was very pretty. _Stop it!_ he told himself. _That is not something you should be thinking. She is a Gryffindor and a Weasley, and therefore not someone you should like._

After about ten more minutes Ginny got up and left without saying another word to Draco. He breathed in relief when she disappeared from his sight. He did not want to be near the youngest Weasley anymore. He somewhat enjoyed annoying her, but lately she was making him…less like himself. In other words, he was starting to like her. At least, a little bit.

He decided to stay at the lake for a little while longer, but the comfortable silence was broken when his fellow Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle, came up to him.

"Why are you out here?" Crabbe asked. "There are first years that haven't been taught that we are better than them. Especially the mudblood first years. They need to know that they are lower than us."

"Well of course they are lower than us," Goyle said. "I mean, we are much taller then them. They would have to be complete idiots to not know that." Crabbe smacked his hand to his forehead and Draco rolled his eyes.

"He meant that they are lower than us because we are purebloods, which makes us better than them," Draco explained; Goyle was not the brightest boy. "Not as in height."

"Oh."

Draco rolled his eyes again. Then he looked at Crabbe. "Why don't you two go teach a few of them their lessons?" he suggested. "I kind of want to stay here for a little longer."

"Uh, okay," Crabbe replied before turning and walking away, with Goyle right behind him. Once they were gone, Draco sighed in relief for the second time that day. He didn't feel like tormenting anyone right then. Lately, Draco had not really liked picking on others. But if anyone found out about that, he would be very thoroughly interrogated, for he was notoriously known to be extremely mean, and was often called evil by some people.

Draco started to get hungry at the normal time of twelve o'clock. He went up to the Hogwarts castle and into the Great Hall. He took a seat at the Slytherin table and started to eat. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he took the first bite of his sandwich. After that he was shoving as much food into his mouth as he could.

Pansy Parkinson sat down next to Draco and watched him with a look of slight disgust on her face. "Jeez, Draco," she said. "Slow down. It's not going anywhere."

Draco looked up at her and swallowed. "I'm hungry," he stated simply.

"I can see that," Pansy replied. "But slow down before you choke and die." She was starting to act like a mother and Draco just rolled his eyes and continued cramming food into his mouth. Pansy mumbled something about him being like Crabbe and Goyle, but he just ignored her.

Once he was so full that if he ate even one more grape he would explode, he got up and went to the Slytherin common room to finish an essay for Transfiguration. He completed it quickly and picked up a book to read. He had always had a short attention span when it came to reading, so he soon got bored with his book. He sighed and then got an idea. He ran up to his dorm and got his broom, then went down to the Quidditch pitch.

When he got there he found that no one else was around. He mounted his broom and flew the perimeter of the pitch a few times, just for his own enjoyment. He was about to go get one of his friends to practice with when a figure with long red hair walked to the pitch. Draco hovered in the air, contemplating what to do. He ended up flying down and stopping right in front of her.

"Why do we keep coming to the same place?" Draco asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I dunno. I was bored and decided to practice flying. I hadn't been able to very much this past summer and Quidditch tryouts are soon and I want to be on the team. And why am I telling you this?"

"How should I know? You're the one who is talking."

Ginny rolled her eyes, then mounted her broom and took off into the air. Draco watched her for a moment before coming to his senses and flying up after her. They did their own thing for a few minutes, just flying around the pitch. When Draco became bored of that—and he could tell Ginny was too—he stopped and called out her name. Well, her _last _name.

Ginny came to a stop and looked at Draco. "What?" she asked.

"Well," Draco said, "I was wondering if you want to play a little game. See who can score the most goals in twenty minutes. What do you say?"

Ginny thought about it for a minute. "Fine," she agreed finally. "But I get to start with it, considering you are older than me." Draco nodded and went to get a quaffle. When he returned, he threw it to Ginny and they started the game. Ginny scored first but Draco countered it by scoring a goal of his own. The lead switched between the two often, and Draco was up by ten when Ginny threw the quaffle into the left hoop, making the game tied. Ginny glanced at her watch and saw that they had past their intended ending time by eighteen minutes. She was determined to win this game, so she quickly stole the quaffle from Draco (it wasn't the easiest thing, but she had done it a few times earlier and had gotten better) and made the final goal.

"Okay," she called to Draco. "Game's over." She hovered in the air and looked at Draco with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?" Draco asked, flying up to her after getting the quaffle.

"I have a higher score than you, we have been playing for about twenty minutes longer than we decided to, and, frankly, I want to go eat." Ginny landed, followed by Draco. "Good game, though."

"I can't believe I lost," Draco muttered.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your Slytherin buddies you lost to a girl younger than you," she mock-comforted him.

"Thanks," Draco replied dryly.

"You're welcome." Ginny picked up her broom and walked away, leaving a rather unhappy Slytherin behind her. Draco put the quaffle away and started up to the castle. On the way, he wondered whether the redheaded girl would tell anyone. He would have to wait to find out.

It turned out that Ginny hadn't told anyone about their little game. Well, except for Luna, and the Ravenclaw was so out there that Draco didn't really care what she thought about him. He knew that only Luna knew, because none of the Slytherins were laughing at him, as they would have if they knew about how Ginny Weasley had beat him a game of one-on-one Quidditch. The other students weren't laughing either.

Dinner passed, and Draco soon found himself in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking, once again, about the youngest Weasley sibling, and he didn't want to. Nor did he want to accept that he was slowly but surely being attracted to her. He couldn't stand it. He would avoid her at all costs, and if she popped up again in a place that he was alone at, he would come to the conclusion that she was stalking him.

Draco did not want to fall asleep thinking about Ginny, so he thought about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Well, it was in three weeks, but it would be good for him to get out of the school, even if he had only been there for a week.

Draco fell asleep quickly and, thankfully, his dreams were free of Ginny. But they were full of pink bunnies, centaurs hula-hooping, and a crazy, talking bat, which, when he woke up, slightly freaked him out.

**

* * *

**

A/N

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**If I get a lot of reviews, I will update faster!!**

**BookLover757**


	3. Midnight Snack

**A/N: Well, here's th next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have my computer for a couple of weeks because it was being stupid, and then I didn't get around to typing until a few days ago. Oh, and I keep forgetting the disclaimer, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. If you did not figure that out, then you do not deserve to be reading Harry Potter fanfiction. And that's that.**

After she left Draco, Ginny put her broom in her dorm and went to dinner. She hadn't been joking when she had told Draco that she wanted to eat. She was very hungry, especially after beating him at the Quidditch game. True to her word, she had not told the Slytherins about it, and had thought about telling everyone else, but decided against it. She only told Luna, confident that the blonde girl would not tell anyone.

That night, when she fell asleep, her thoughts weren't on Draco. But that was only because one of her roommates was talking to another roommate about a frilly, pink dress with sequins she wanted to buy when they went to Hogsmeade, which was in three weeks. Ginny eventually told them to shut up and soon fell asleep. But her dreams were invaded by a vision of herself in the dress that her roommate had so vividly described.

The next day, which was a Sunday, went by without much happening to Ginny. She had finished off any extra homework that she had forgotten about and mostly just hung out with Luna, talking about random things. Some of the things that had been discussed (very seriously, I might add) were the constant problem of nargles, the newest song by the Weird Sisters, and the outstanding quality of the mashed potatoes at Hogwarts. Ginny was relieved when her friend didn't bring up the topic of Draco Malfoy.

After she had eaten dinner at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, she dragged herself up to the Gryffindor common room. She went to her dorm and put on a pair of loose pajama pants with bananas all over them and an oversized T-shirt with a dragon on it that her older brother, Charlie, had given to her. She got in bed, disregarding the fact that it was only 8 o'clock, and tried to fall asleep. Her efforts proved fruitless, when, about two hours later, she lay staring up at her ceiling in the dimness her eyes had adjusted to.

Ginny groaned softly and knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon. Though the reason _why_ she couldn't sleep was unknown to her. After another ten minutes, she finally got up out of bed and went silently down to the common room. No one was there, so she sat on one of the chairs and looked into the fire.

Suddenly, an idea came into her head, and she quietly stood up. She walked out through the portrait hole and looked around to make sure that no one was there. Once she was satisfied that she was alone, she let her bare feet lead her silently to the painting of fruit that she knew was the entrance to the kitchens. She glanced around then tickled the pear and entered into the kitchens. The house elves stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She had been into the kitchens before quite often when she couldn't sleep, so most of the elves continued what they were doing. But one of them went up to Ginny and bowed slightly.

"Hello Miss Ginny Weasley," said the house elf. Her name was Milly, and she was one of the elves that especially liked Ginny. "What can Milly do for Miss Ginny?"

Ginny smiled at the little elf in front of her. "Can I just have some of whatever extra desserts you have, please?" she asked.

Milly nodded vigorously. "Milly will be right back, miss. Please sit." She hurried off and Ginny sat on the couch that was against the wall and out of the way. Milly returned carrying a plate with something very chocolaty on it. "Here you go, Miss Ginny."

"Thank you, Milly," Ginny said after taking the plate. She ate a piece of the thing on the plate and was immediately in Heaven. She didn't even think to ask what it was. When she had finished, Milly handed her a napkin and she wiped any extra chocolate off of her fingers and mouth. The little house elf took the used napkin and threw it away and came back to Ginny with a cup of hot chocolate. **(A/N: Yes, I know that is a lot of chocolate. And I don't care!)**

"Milly thought Miss Ginny might like some hot chocolate," she said, looking up into the Gryffindor's eyes hopefully.

"That was very thoughtful of you," Ginny replied, taking the cup with a smile. She tucked her legs in and to the side and rested her elbow on the arm of the couch with her cheek resting on her hand. She lifted the cup of hot chocolate to her lips with the other hand and took a sip. The hot liquid felt good in her throat and she smiled as she watched the house elves work.

Ginny had just taken another sip of her hot chocolate when the entrance to the kitchens opened again and revealed none other than Draco Malfoy, wearing a pair of plain, dark green pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. The Gryffindor and Slytherin stared at each other, shock openly expressed in both of their faces. Milly rushed up to Draco and greeted him cheerfully before practically dragging him to the couch that Ginny was sitting at.

Draco quickly composed himself and the smirk he was notoriously known for was placed on his face. He sat down gracefully and his smirk grew wider because Ginny still looked at him in surprise. She finally looked away when Milly walked up to Draco with a cup of hot chocolate on it. He thanked her, and the small house elf grinned and went back to work, an eye still on the two students in case they needed anything else.

"What are you doing down here, Weasley?" Draco asked Ginny. He was sincerely curious, but he would never let the Gryffindor know that.

"Why do you care?" Ginny retorted before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Just wondering," Draco said and had some of his own drink.

Ginny sighed and said, "I couldn't sleep."

The Slytherin beside her looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Me neither."

Ginny just shrugged and lifted her cup to her lips to find that it was empty. She sighed, and Milly noticed and quickly went over with a new cup of the hot liquid. Ginny smiled warmly at the little house elf and took the cup. "Thank you, Milly." Milly just bowed slightly and disappeared again.

Draco watched this little exchange and after a moment turned his head and looked directly at Ginny. "It must be nice to have someone wait on you for once in your life. Such luxuries have to be unknown to you at the over-populated thing you call your house."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know, your insults have been getting repetitive lately. That thing you call your brain not working anymore?"

"Shut up."

"Then again, your brain never did seem to work right…"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Being observant, are we? Well, I don't do what other people tell me to do, so I _won't_ shut up." Ginny smirked at Draco in a very Slytherin-like manner and drank a little more of her hot chocolate.

"Except Potter. You do whatever he tells you to do."

"Evil little ferret-boy say what?"

"You do whatever wonder-boy tells you to do," Draco repeated.

"No I do not," Ginny said, glaring at the boy next to her.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yes."

"This is just going to go on forever."

"Then just give in and admit it," Draco suggested.

"I don't think so." Ginny glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing midnight. When she went down to the kitchens when she couldn't sleep, she had found that she would easily fall asleep around midnight. She finished off the rest of her hot chocolate and stood up; Milly rushed over to her. "Well, I am off to bed. Nice to see you, Milly." She gave to house elf the cup and smiled at her before making her way over to the door.

"Nice pajamas," he called after her. "They match extremely well."

Ginny turned around to face a smirking Draco and she quickly swished her wand. Draco didn't seem to notice and Ginny smirked herself. "Yours do, too." Draco looked down and saw that he was wearing a bright pink T-shirt that had glittery hearts all over it.

"Weasley!" he shouted angrily.

Ginny turned and ran out of the kitchens, but not before calling out an "I _do not_ do what Harry Potter tells me to do!" before she left.

She made it up to the Gryffindor dorms without a teacher catching her and, not surprisingly, she quickly fell asleep, thankfully not having enough time to worry about what Draco Malfoy would do to her the next day.

The next morning Ginny woke up and grinned as the events of the previous night flooded her mind. The picture of Draco Malfoy wearing a glittery pink T-shirt was extremely funny to her. She got dressed and put her books and homework in her bag and went down to breakfast. Luna sat with her and she told the strange Ravenclaw what had happened the night before. Luna laughed and then told Ginny about something her father had recently written about in _The Quibbler_.

After they had finished eating they headed off toward their first class of the day, Herbology, which the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had together. The day went by quickly for Ginny. She hadn't seen Draco and was relieved about that. She had finished dinner and was going to go up to the common room when she was pulled into an unused classroom. She gasped and was about to yell at the person when he or she put their hand over her mouth. Ginny was spun around and stood face to face with Draco Malfoy.

He kept his hand over her mouth and she was getting tired of it there so she bit down on it. Hard.

Draco yelped and lunged back from Ginny, holding his hand to his chest. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at her.

"You pull me in here, put your hand over my mouth, and you are asking me why I wanted your hand off my mouth?" Ginny looked at the boy in front of her with a look of disbelief on her face. "Whatever. What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I wanted to tell you that I did not appreciate the change in my clothes you did last night," he hissed at her. "The people left in the common room had quite a laugh."

"There are Slytherins awake at twelve o'clock at night?"

"Stop changing the subject! Apologize."

"What in Merlin's furry, little bunny slippers made you think that I would? Besides, what would an apology do?"

Draco shrugged. "I dunno."

"Then why do you want one?" Then Ginny smiled a sly grin. "Did you want a reason to talk to me?"

"No!" But Draco's cheeks turned the palest of pinks. "If either of us is trying to talk to the other it's _you_."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." Ginny looked at her watch and then at Draco. "Well, I'm going to go now." And with that she moved past Draco and then out the door and up to her dorm where she finished her homework and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, you've made it this far. Review!! Pretty please? It'll make me update faster...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-BookLover757 **

* * *


	4. Realizations and Partners

**Okay, first things first. I am really sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope it won't happen again. Although, it might, so I'm not making any promises.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have to write my story on FanFiction, now would I?**

* * *

As he lay in bed late at night, Draco felt many emotions overtake him. The first was anger at Ginny Weasley. He was mad at her for always being where he was, and then for making him blush, even if it was only a teensy one. After the anger subsided, he was confused. He was confused as to why he had pulled her into that classroom and why he was always thinking about her. Mixed in with the anger and confusion, he felt sad that she didn't like him, more confusion on why he was sad about that, and nervous about meeting her again. A Malfoy. Nervous!

Then he went back to being angry because he was still thinking about the redheaded girl. Why was he always thinking about her? The following conversation occurred in his head while trying to answer that question.

_I know! She put a spell on me!_

And _why _would she do that?

_How should I know?_

You were the one who thought of it.

_Just shut up!_

Why don't you just admit it?

_Admit what?_

That you like her.

_I do not like Ginny!_

Then why did you call her by her first name?

_I didn't._

Yes you did.

_No I didn't!_

Yes you did.

_Why am I talking to myself?!_

I dunno. You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.

_Well, just call me insane, because I think I do, in fact, like Ginny Weasley. But only a tiny bit._

Yeah, sure. Tiny.

_Shut up._

So, as you can see, Draco finally admitted he liked Ginny. Granted, it was only to the little voice in his head, but that's a start. Now Draco was even more confused. How could he have fallen for someone he had hated for so long? Well, maybe he didn't exactly _hate_ her. Her brother, yes. Stupid git. But your family doesn't show who you are. He was proof of _that_. Everyone compared him to his father and they expected him to become him. Followers of Voldemort—the ones from before Harry Potter defeated him—wanted Draco to be like his father, one of Voldemort's highest-ranking followers. Everyone else saw him as an evil, little clone of his Lucius Malfoy.

Draco did not like being compared to his father. In fact, he _hated_ his father. He was always expecting the best out of his son and never congratulated him when he did well, only told him to do better. And he wanted Draco to become a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort. Draco didn't know why though. Voldemort wasn't even alive. He assumed they thought he would come back. But he didn't. He was glad that Voldemort hadn't risen. Don't get me wrong, Draco didn't like muggle-borns or muggles, and he didn't really care for half-bloods, but the way Voldemort just killed innocent people was just downright cruel.

So, back to being compared to family members. Just because Ron Weasley was a complete and utter git, that didn't mean Ginny was. She was actually pretty cool, and she even stood up to Draco, something not many other people did. And the twins, Fred and George, were okay; but sometimes their pranks did go a little too far. Ginny was her own person, and shouldn't be judged by her family members.

Draco finally fell into a deep sleep, completely free of any dreams whatsoever. When he woke up he realized it was a weekday and groaned before getting up and going through his daily routine: get up, get dressed, eat, go to classes, eat again, do homework, go to sleep.

The next couple weeks went by like that for Draco, a normal routine, with the occasional opportunity to watch Ron Weasley's face turn as red as his hair. He did not, however, see the youngest Weasley, except for when he passed her in the halls, or at meals. And he didn't really pass her very much, so seeing Ginny at a close proximity of any sort seldom occurred. Draco knew he should be happy about that, but why was he a little disappointed?

He didn't stay disappointed for long.

He walked into his Transfiguration class with the Gryffindorks and sat in his usual seat. The chair next to him remained empty, considering the fact that the Gryffindors stayed as far away as possible from him and the other Slytherins already had partners. The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, followed by Ginny Weasley.

"Quiet," McGonagall told the class, and the students stopped whatever conversation they had been having. "I have a little announcement to make. Miss Weasley has shown very good transfiguration in my fifth year classes, so I have moved her into the sixth year class." Ron Weasley looked proud of his sister, as well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. "Well, it seems as though there are no open seats, except the one next to Mr. Malfoy. He will be your partner, so Miss Weasley, please take your seat and we will begin our lesson."

Ginny frowned slightly and quickly made her way over to Draco and sat down. Professor McGonagall began the lesson on turning a cardboard box into a teapot. After giving the class the incantation, she gave each set of partners a box and told them to take turns transfiguring it. The room was soon filled with students saying the spell, but Draco and Ginny just sat in their seats, staring at the box.

Draco was the one to break the silence between them. "How about you go first, then I will be able to correct you on what you did wrong," he suggested, smirking.

"Sure, I'll go first. You seem like you need to have an example shown to you," Ginny shot back. Then she lifted her wand and said the spell. The cardboard box in front of them turned into a shiny black teapot with a pretty white snowdrop flower on the side. She turned to look at Draco and smiled innocently.

"Your turn."

Draco glared at her and then took his turn transfiguring the box after it had been changed back. This time, the teapot was a slight silver color, with a green dragon on it. Draco looked at Ginny and smirked. The redhead just smirked back.

"Alright, class," McGonagall said, "you all did well today. Because the spell was done mostly correctly by you, the essay I expect in two days only has to be a half of a foot long, instead of a foot. You are all dismissed." The class packed their things and exited the classroom.

Transfiguration was Draco's last class of the day, so he walked down into the dungeons to start on his homework. Professor Snape had been in a strange, slightly less unhappy mood that day and hadn't given a horrible amount of homework. The essay could be done by Draco without having to look in a book, only refer to his memory.

On his way to the Slytherin common room, he wondered what it would be like, having Ginny Weasley for a partner in Transfiguration for the rest of the year. Draco mentally shrugged. He would find out soon enough. At least he had that weekend to look forward to. It was the first trip to Hogsmeade that year, and he felt he was ready to get away from the Hogwarts grounds for a few hours.

**Sorry it's so short. I know, cosidering I didn't update for a very long time, it would be longer, but I haven't had many ideas. Maybe a few reviews would help my brain think up some things...**

**Oh, I want to know if I should have Voldemort come to life. Please review and give me your suggestions.**

**Thanks!**

**-BookLover757**

**(Hey, I'm thinkning of changing my name to "Blue Belle" What do you think?)**


	5. Hogsmeade: Ginny

**A/N I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update. And this isn't even a long chapter. It is rather short. Oh well. It is Ginny's trip to Hogsmeade. Next will be Draco's. Well, I hope you enjoy this amazingly short chapter. Even if it's boring.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* If only...**

Ginny Weasley woke up on Saturday morning and immediately remembered that it was the day for the Hogsmeade trip. She jumped out of bed and quickly woke the other girls in her dormitory, not including one girl who got up every day at the ungodly hour of five o'clock, so they could start getting ready. The girls sharing the dormitory with Ginny were the type of girls that obsessed over their looks and needed a lot of time to get ready, which was why Ginny woke them up.

Ginny was not the kind of person to spend hours in front of a mirror getting her hair and make-up perfect. Growing up with six brothers had taught her to get dressed very quickly, as there was only so much time allowed in the bathroom. So she just threw on a pair of slightly faded jeans and a brown shirt with tan butterflies along the bottom. She put her hair up in a ponytail with a few locks of hair framing her face, grabbed an overlarge, black zip-up sweatshirt (handed down from Charlie of course), and exited the dormitory.

Down in the Great Hall, there were quite a few students already eating, talking about what they were going to do in Hogsmeade. Ginny saw Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table staring off into space while eating a strip of bacon with ketchup on it. Ginny smiled slightly and went over and sat next to her.

"That's disgusting," Ginny commented, indicating the ketchup-covered bacon with the hand that wasn't piling food onto her plate.

"Good morning to you, too," Luna said, ignoring the remark as she continued eating the bacon. "So, what are you going to do in Hogsmeade?"

"Probably just shop around and get some candy at Honeyduke's," replied Ginny. "Oh, I also have to get a birthday present for Percy. Do you think I should get him a new quill or something that will help get that broomstick that seems to always be stuck up his arse out?"

"I'd go with the quill," Luna answered.

"You're no fun. But you're probably right. Still, it would be funny to see the look on his face if I actually got him something like that."

"But you won't see him on his birthday," Luna pointed out.

"Details, details." Ginny waved this off and ate her breakfast. When the two of them were done eating, they went outside and waited their turn in line to get their permission slips checked so they could leave. When they were finally let out, they hurried outside and into the cool, late summer air. The first trip to Hogsmeade this year was earlier than usual, but the students didn't mind.

When they eventually reached the small village, the two girls decided to go to The Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer before shopping. When they were finished, they got some candy at Honeyduke's (a giant lollipop that would never go away for Luna, and a box that whenever it was opened would have the kind of chocolate the opener wanted for Ginny) and then went into the quill-selling store **(A/N I don't remember what the name of the store is and I am too lazy to go check) **and Ginny got Percy a nice gold and black quill and some gold paper with black edges to match.

After that, Ginny led (or rather, _dragged_) Luna to Zonko's. Ginny had inherited some sort of something from each of her brothers. From Bill his smarts (he was head-boy after all), from Charlie his love of animals, from Percy his love to learn (though less obsessive), from Ron his love of Quidditch (but, again, less obsessive), and from the twins their love of pranks and jokes. Ginny was much less of a trouble-maker, but if someone was giving her crap, she could easily retaliate and the person in question would not enjoy it at all.

So it did not surprise Luna when she was pulled into the crowded but bright store that was Zonko's. The second they walked over the threshold, Ginny was heading (charging) toward the newest pranks and jokes, leaving Luna at the door. The blonde Ravenclaw sighed and went, slower than her red-haired thread friend, to see the latest shipment of pygmy puffs.

When the two of them were done shopping, they exited the joke shop laden with goods and ran straight into none other than…

**A/N One guess as to who they tun into!! If you _review_ and answer, I'll give you an imaginary banana! If you don't like bananas (if you do you're crazy), then I'll give you cheese! If you don't like cheese (which makes you insane, unless you're lactose intolerant) then I'll give you a cookie! If you don't like cookies, then too bad, you crazy, insane, psycho person!**

**~BookLover757~**

**P.S. I am_ not _changing my pen name. It was too confuzzling and I am lazy. If it confused you, I'm sorry, but now I hope it is all better!! :)**


	6. Hogsmeade: Draco

**A/N Okay, here is Draco's trip to Hogsmeade. Sorry it took so long to put up a really short chapter, but I went to my dad's house and I left my power cord for my laptop at my mom's house and my computer's battery died, so I couldn't finish the chapter for a few days. Anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I _wish_ I had that I had written the Harry Potter books. Then I would have enough money to buy endless amounts of bananas!!! YAY!!!!!! Too bad I didn't... :(**

* * *

Draco was awoken by Blaise Zabini, one of the Slytherin boys in his year. They hadn't really talked to each other very much over the years, despite knowing each other since they were seven; Blaise was quiet and tended to keep to himself, though he could sometimes be found with a certain blonde Ravenclaw, and Draco, the Slytherin Prince, was almost always being followed by Crabbe, Goyle, or both. Sometimes others followed him around, but they weren't as frequent with their following as Crabbe and Goyle were.

But lately, along with the not wanting to torment the first years and liking Ginny Weasley, he had wanted to get rid of the goons that were always around him. So for the past couple of days, Draco had been hanging out with Blaise; they were even going to Hogsmeade together.

"Wake up, Draco," Blaise said. "It's almost time to go." Draco mumbled something about how mornings shouldn't exist, but rolled out of bed nonetheless. As he stood up and rubbed the sleep out of hid eyes, he remembered that it was the day of the first Hogsmeade trip. This wiped away most of the dislike of being woken up, but he was still mildly upset.

Draco glanced at Blaise and saw that he was ready to go, so he grabbed a pair of muggle jeans and a plain dark green T-shirt. When he was finished with tying his shoelaces, he grabbed his cloak and put a small bag of money in it before following Blaise into the Slytherin common room and then out to the Great Hall. It turned out that they has missed breakfast due to Draco's waking up late, so they decided to just eat when they were in Hogsmeade.

After waiting to get their permission slips checked, the two Slytherin boys walked down to the small town. First they went to the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeers and sandwiches. **(A/N I don't remember if the Three Broomsticks has sandwiches, but in this fanfiction they do)** When they were finished Draco and Blaise paid and left the over-crowded pub. They then went into a couple of the shops and Draco bought his mother a small birthday gift, and Blaise got a box of chocolates.

As they were wandering around Hogsmeade looking for something to do and just talking about random things, Draco saw the youngest Weasley go into Srivenshaft's Quill Shop **(thanks to Sympathetic Me for giving me the name!!)** with her friend, Luna Lovegood, the slightly insane Ravenclaw. His stomach gave an odd fluttering feeling when he saw the redhead, and, liking but not liking it, he turned away and walked in the opposite direction. Blaise looked slightly confused but followed his friend toward the Shrieking Shack. They looked at the old building—if you could call it that—for a while. They soon tired of it and it was a mutual agreement to just go back up to the castle.

While passing the entrance to Zonko's, the joke shop, two people came out and ran into the two boys. They all landed on the ground, and the two people, who turned out to be girls, started apologizing. When the four of them finally stood, they got a good look at each other and got a surprise.

Draco saw Ginny Weasley looking at him, a half shocked, half annoyed expression on her face. Why would she be annoyed? It had been _her_ that ran into _him_. Maybe it was because she had apologized to a Slytherin, let alone a Malfoy.

"You know," Draco said, breaking the brief silence, "just because you have balance issues, Gi-Weasley, doesn't mean you have to take people down with you when you fall." He then dusted off imaginary dust **(ha ha dusted off dust, ha…ha… never mind) **and looked at the Gryffindor with his eyebrows raised. He seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming at himself for almost saying her first name.

"Shut up, you git," she said. "Come on, Luna, let's go." She turned and stalked off toward the castle with her friend. Draco watched her as she walked away a little longer than was necessary and a little longer than he wanted. Too bad his companion noticed it.

"You like her," Blaise said as they started walking back to Hogwarts, a little slower than the girls.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Draco asked, getting a little nervous. Was it really that noticeable? He was going to have to do something about that…

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

There was no point in arguing with Blaise. He was extremely stubborn and also very perceptive. "Fine," Draco sighed. "I like Weasley. But she does not and will not ever like me back, so there's no point in even liking her. So I don't know why I do! It's probably just a crush that will go away soon." It seemed like he was trying to convince himself, too.

Blaise just shrugged. "Let's hurry. Dinner's soon and I'm starving." Draco nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence. But Draco knew the subject wasn't dropped forever. He just hoped that it wouldn't be revisited in the very near future.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Draco confessed his crush to someone other than the little voices in his head!!! Wish I could... Okay, moving on.**

**Click the button. Click it. I dare you.**

**~BookLover757**


	7. Eyes Opening

**A/N: I am back!! But not for long. This is, sadly, the last chapter. I have no idea where this story would go, so I decided to just wrap it up. I am starting a new story though. It will hopefully be up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip, zero, zilch.**

* * *

"Ginny."

"Hmmm...?" She and Luna were in the library working on homework. Or at least trying.

"Do you like Draco Malfoy?" That caught her attention.

"What? Why would you think that?" The Gryffindor was getting slightly nervous. Okay, a whole lot nervous.

"Oh, no reason..." Luna trailed off, going back to her work.

"Luna," Ginny whined. When her friend didn't say anything, she sighed. "Fine, yes, I do like him. Remember on the train and you told me that I liked him? Well, that pretty much opened my eyes and I saw that I actually do like him. Happy?"

"Not quite," Luna said, adopting a very Slytherin-like smirk.

"What are you planning?"

"You need to tell him."

"What?! Are you crazy? He'd laugh in my face and then tease me about it relentlessly."

"No he wouldn't," Luna said calmly. "He likes you too. Like I said on the train: I was put into Ravenclaw for a reason. I may be strange and kinda out there, but I'm also very perseptive. I see things and these things have indicated he likes you."

"Um, okay then." Ginny was still unsure.

"Oh, come on. Please? Just tell him and I won't ask you for anything else ever again."

"Yeah, sure. But fine. I'll tell him."

"Good. Well, now's as good a time as ever."

"Now?!"

"Yeah. He just walked in." Ginny turned and sure enough, Draco Malfoy was walking into the library with Blaise. "Now go!"

Ginny sighed. She had agreed. She got up and walked slowly over to the table where the two Slytherins were sitting. "Um, can I have a word with you?" she asked. Draco just looked up at her. "Privately."

Draco sighed and made a show of getting up, but followed her toward the back of the library nonetheless.

When they got there she didn't say anything.

"Well?" Draco asked, impatient.

"I...um, well, you see...I..."

"Spit it out!"

"I like you," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said 'I like you!'" she said, louder this time. He just stared at her. "There, I said it. now go ahead, make fun of me. I really have no idea why I--" Her rant was cut short by a pair of lips crashing down onto hers. She tensed slightly but then relaxed and let him snog her senseless.

When they pulled away, he said, "I like you too." She smiled and they went back to their friends.

"So, what happened?" Luna asked when Ginny got back.

"He kissed me," she answered, a dazed smile on her face. Luna squealed in a very un-Luna-ish fashion and hugged her friend.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Now it's your turn."

"Huh?"

Ginny smirked. "I've seen the way you look at Blaise..."

* * *

**There it is. The End. Thanks to all who reviewed and have stuck with me even though I am a horrible updater and this story definitely wasn't the best. I enoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**~BookLover757**


End file.
